Ninja Idol
by HayateOfTheBlackRose
Summary: Chitose Nagasaki hosts Ninja Idol! Ninja's from around the ninja world all gather here to show there talent! There's the good...and there's the bad...and there's just the plain horrible!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I also do not own any of the songs.

* * *

Me (Announcer): WELCOME TO NINJA IDOL!!! Where ninja's sing and we create horrible jokes and puns!!!(-;) Anyway…I am Chitose Nagasaki. For our judges we have…erm…move the spotlight! Naruto Uzumaki! Sakura Haruno! And….Sasuke Uchiwa!

Sasuke: IT'S UCHIHA, UCHIWA IS A FAN!

Me: Good for you! Now…Here are our contestants…Kakashi Hatake, Iruka Umino, Zabuza Momochi, Haku, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuuhi, Gai Might, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Kabuto Yakushi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, TenTen, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Kin Tsuchi, Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi, Anko Mitarashi, Orochimaru, Raido Namaishi, Hayate Gekkou, Genma, Kimmimaro Kaguya , Kisame Hoshigaki, Itachi Uchiha, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, The leader, the…puppets …lot's of people…! Uh…aren't half of these people dead… (O.o something says I have a lot of typing to do…)Um…first up is…-

Sasuke: You say Itachi's right but not mine!? What the hell is wrong wi--?!

Me: Itachi no throwing kunais!!!!! Uh…Let's take a break!!! Itachi stop killing Sasuke!!!

(Commercials later…)

Me: Alright we are back! So…as I was saying before…first up is Gaara singing Crawling.

Gaara: Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal, fear is how I fall, confusing what is real.

Me: Um…ya…someone kick him off… Alright!!! Let's see what the ninja's over there have to say!

Naruto: Um…

Sakura: -twitch-

Sasuke: …

Me: Um… ya…Alright!!! Next is Hinata Hyuuga who is singing Concrete Angel…this is going to be a looooooooong show…

Hinata: Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above, but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved…concrete angel…

Me: …wow that was good…ninjas!!!

Naruto: Go Hinata!!

Sakura: That was great!

Sasuke: …

Me: That's out show for this chapter!!! Well, See you all next time!!!(-)


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Welcome back to Ninja Idol! Today we have more contestants…alright whatever here is one. Kisame Hoshigaki singing…oh god…

Kisame: Dun dun

Dun dun

Dun dun dun

Dun dun dun

Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun

Me: SOMEONE STOP HIM!!!!

(BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP)

Me: Sorry for that! Anyway…ninjas…

Naruto: (o.o) –speechless-

Sakura: Uh…

Sasuke: …

Me: Sasuke say something!!!

Sasuke: Something.

Me: -twitch- ya…next we have Shino singing…some long title I'm not typing.

Shino: I'm doing alright getting good grades my futures so bright I gotta wear shades.

Me: I agree with that! Ninjas!

Naruto: Yay?

Sakura: …

Sasuke: …

Me: Um…we are losing viewers because of our contestants and judges…dang…well anyway…Next is Itachi Uchiha singing…-breaks out in laughter-

Itachi: I can see clearly now the rain is gone, I can see all obstacles in my w-- -falls off the stage-

Me: -can't stop laughing-

Naruto: -laughing hard-

Sakura: -laughing harder-

Sasuke: -Dieing from laughter-

Me: O-ok…heh…uh…Itachi?(o.o) Wu-oh…um…we need some medics in here! Let's take a break!

(Commercials later)

Me: Um…ok we all had out moment there…Next up is…oh we have two people. Hayate Gekkou and Genma singing…I can't say that…

Hayate & Genma: Versha Numa Numa yei

Me: - falls over laughing again-

Naruto&Sakura&Sasuke: (o.o)

Me: Ok…-deep breath- Woo. Now we have Rock Lee singing Kung fu fighting.

Rock Lee: Everybody was kung fu fighting.(Ha!) Those kids were fast as lightning.(Ha!) And it was a little bit-AH!

Me: Gaara! No Gaara! No killing! Sit! Stay! Freeze! GAH! Damn it Gaara!

(BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP)

Me: This is violent for a PG rated show…Well anyway…Next up on out list is…Kimmimaro Kaguya singing bodies…so…violent…

Kimmimaro: Let the bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the…FLOOR!!!!

Me: OK! –Cough- ok…someone kick him off… Now…I think that's our show for this chapter…Yep! Ok! See you ne-

Naruto: What about the judges?!

Me: Fine…Ninja's?

Naruto: Um…Uh…er…ok I got nothing

Sakura: Then why did you ask?!

Sasuke: …

Me: Alright…let's end the show…Goodbye everyone! See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Welcome back to ninja Idol! Um…let's see…okay, the little TV that tells me what to say is broken so…I have to think up of everything. Okay, whatever first up this chapter is Deidara singing…-hits head- Typical Deidara…!

Deidara: Dradle Dradle Dradle, I made you out of clay. Dradle Dradle Dradle, with my Dradle I will play --BOOM

(BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP)

Me: -blink blink- Um…Deidara? Crud he blew himself up. Alright anyway…ninjas?

Naruto&Sakura&Sasuke: HaHa! He blew up!

Me: Ok…um…ya…Raido's up.

Raido: I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream. But now I have some clarities to show you what I mean. I don't know what's happening or if I'll be alright. So I'm breaking the habit I'm breaking the habit tonight…

Me:…That was…out of character…So anyway ninja's--?

(Required weekly test)(2 minutes later)

Me: Wow…that was some deep song…Ninjas?

Naruto: Wow…

Sakura: -blink blink-

Sasuke: …

Me: (-.-) that's out ninja's for you…Alright! Let's see…Neji Hyuuga is going to sing…um…I have no clue what he's going to sing…

Neji: Oh yes 360 vision. Yes, I have 360- -gets hit in the head by a rock-

Me: - bouncing rock in hand- THAT'S NOT A SONG!

Sasuke: -skips across screen-

Hayate: - rolls across screen-

Genma: Hayate get back here! –Runs after Hayate-

Naruto: Sasuke! – Runs after Sasuke-

Me: …ignore them…they forgot there pills again…

Sasuke: - skips across-

Hayate: -rolls across-

Me: …ya…um…We should move on now…Well anyway--

Genma&Naruto: GET BACK HERE! – Runs across screen-

Me: Alright! Instead let's take a break…Sasuke! Hayate! Get back here!

(Commercials later)

Me: Okay! We got them under control! (-;) So…as I was saying before, Next up is Gai Might singing…(o.o) um…-cough-

Gai: Who's that? Up there? Who's that hiding…In the tree top... it's that- -gets pelted by rocks-

Me: (o.o) Um… that was…random…um…well…ya…ninjas?

Naruto: (o.o) Holy crap…

Sakura: (o.o)

Sasuke: …

Me: Uh…ya…Kakashi and Iruka are next singing…Iris?(o.o) Is yaoi aloud on a PG show?

Iruka&Kakashi: I don't want the world to see me, because I don't think that they'd understand, when everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.

Me: …erm…I think we need to cancel duets…well ninjas?

Sakura&Naruto: (o.o)…Kakashi and Iruka sensei…?

Sasuke: …

Me: Okay! Yaoi and duets need to be canceled…well anyway that's our show for this chapter!!! See you all next time!!!


End file.
